Darkest Hour
by xTomorrowsxMelodyx
Summary: When Savannah Drake moved to New York looking for adventure and new beginnings, this isn't exactly what she had in mind. Captured by the nefarious organization known as Hydra, she undergoes an extraordinary transformation. Learning to trust the instincts that have always been there in order to survive, Savannah must have faith in the men she finds her soul bound to.


**Hey ladies and gents, Melody here!**

 **Welcome to The Darkest Hour. Some advanced warning, this story will have NSFW and trigger themes! I will ALWAYS post a warning for any chapter that contains NSFW or possible trigger topics.**

 **This is a triad type relationship, between my OC x Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes (there will be NO M/M action, if you would like to see a M/M pairing, PM me!)**

 **If you're not interested in that please exit now :)**

 **Now, without further ado, I present:**

 **The Darkest Hour**

 **XxXxXxX**

 _ **Prologue**_

"Hey sexy bitch!"

Rolling her eyes and giving a soft chuckle, Savannah Drake turned towards her best friend, Danika, as she sauntered through the front door and into her apartment.  
"Hey babydoll, you're looking good." Returning her attention to the mirror in front of her, Savannah finished applying her cherry lipstick, admiring how it complimented her pale skin and midnight hair. Her bright hazel eyes shone with excitement as she prepared herself for the night ahead.  
It had been weeks since she could afford the time to see the girls and explore the city, juggling her new job and her transition from her small hometown to the bustling streets of New York. She needed this night, needed the reminder of why she left everything behind.  
Turning her thoughts from the sobering memories she stood and collected her small purse, ensuring she had everything she needed.  
"Girl! You may be bringing home more than just some fond memories tonight with how you look." Danika teased, wiggling her ample hips in the formfitting dress she currently wore.  
Laughing, Savannah smoothed the skirt of her own dress, posing for her friend. "Danika, you know no man can handle this."  
Looping their arms together, Danika admired the both of them in the mirror.  
"Damn right honey child, slay!" fluffing her curly chocolate hair and applying blush to her soft brown skin, Danika blew a kiss to their reflections and pulled the both of them out the door and into the night.  
Little did Savannah know that this would be the end of the life she knew, and the beginning of everything she didn't know she needed.

XxXxXxX

The night passed in a flurry of dancing, drinking and laughing. She pushed past the crowds of people as they gyrated against each other, ignoring the groping hands and wandering eyes, stumbling to the bar where she could catch her breath. She laughed as she saw Danika grind her ample posterior against the lap of an all too willing man. He was handsome, she supposed. Blonde hair with just the right amount of scruff she liked, bulging muscles seeming to be barely contained in his tight baby blue shirt. Yet, even with all that, Savannah found no interest. She never had. Not since that night. Not since she realized the darkness of the world. Frowning, she turned away from her friends antics, choosing instead to glare at the sticky wood underneath her hands. It seemed that no matter how fast she ran, she would never be able to escape that particular memory.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"  
Savannah jumped at the deep timbre of the voice beside her, and then struggled to hold back the snort. "Really? Does that usually work for you?"  
"Not even a little, but it did get you to smile. Pretty girl like you shouldn't be burdened by whatever thoughts were just in your head."

Lifting her eyes she looked up at the man standing before her. If she had thought that Danika's newest friend was handsome, this man was downright gorgeous. Tan skin, obviously loved by the sun, with deep auburn hair. He kept it messy, not the 'I just woke up messy', no… it was the 'hands through my hair, long night of fucking' kind of messy. His stormy blue-grey eyes twinkled, as if he was privy to the thoughts currently running rampant in her mind. Blushing, Savannah bit her lip and tucked a strand of her midnight hair behind her ear.  
"Is this seat taken?" He asked  
Shaking her head, Savannah gestured for him to sit, and crossed her long legs.  
"I'm Drew, by the way. Drew Sagan." Reaching out his hand he offered a dazzling smile, blinding her with the whiteness of his teeth.  
Shaking herself she grasped his hand and offered her own smile. "Savannah… Savannah Thomas." No ring, she noticed, but that wasn't always to be believed.  
"So, Savannah, what brings you to this quite little corner?" Motioning to the bartender, he lifted two fingers. "The usual, Travis."  
Savannah smirked at him, gesturing to the bartender. "Come here often?"  
"Travis is a friend, but yes, though never with a pretty woman like you."  
Shaking her head she laughed. "Oh, of course not." Accepting the glass that was placed before her she watched the amber liquid as it shifted. "And I usually am dancing though...I'm just taking a break. I'm here with a few friends." Taking a sip from the glass, she found she enjoyed the smooth burn. This man knew what he was doing. "I must warn you, Drew, Whatever you're looking for from me tonight, you wont find it."

"My dear Savannah, I am only looking for the company of a new friend." Smiling he sipped from his glass as well. "Though, I would not say no if something more were to happen."  
Taking another sip, she laughed. Looking around her, she caught the eye of her friend. Danika motioned to the man sitting next to her and then began thrusting her hips. Snorting, Savannah turned back around.  
"You're friend seems to have other ideas about us, dear Savannah." Drew noted as he witnessed the obscene display with a smile and a wave.  
"Yeah, she's a handful. Though I couldn't ask for a better one." Rubbing her temple, Savannah felt a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea overcome her. Clearing her throat she turned her attention back to Drew and stood. "Excuse me a moment, I need to run to the ladies room."  
Nodding his head, Drew returned to his drink. Grasping the chair before her, she stumbled her way to the messy bathroom at the back of the club. Closing the door behind her she was relieved to see that no one seemed to be inside. Last thing she needed was someone overhearing her throw up her guts. Yet, this felt different, she was accustomed to the sickness that came with over drinking, this sensation was something new. Stumbling to the sink, she looked into the mirror, dark spots overcoming her vision. Turning on the faucet, she bent over and splashed cool water into her face. The bathroom door opened and she took a deep breath, choosing to ignore the woman, and rubbed her eyes. It was then that she felt the strong hands grasp at her arms, pulling her into an equally strong chest. Gasping, she fought as best she could, only to realize that her limbs would not obey. Looking up, she saw past the black spots into the familiar blue-grey eyes of before. "Drew?"  
He spoke to the man behind her. "Bag her up, the doctor will be pleased enough with her. I'll let Travis know to notify her friend that she willingly left with a man tonight." Looking down at her he smirked. "My dear Savannah, how I wish this night could have gone differently." Grasping her jaw, he bent down and planted a greedy kiss onto her unresponsive lips. Bile bubbled up as she willed herself to move, yet her body remained passive.

Pulling away as Savannah attempted to bite him, he laughed. "A fighter, good. Maybe you'll survive." Addressing the brute holding her, he smirked once more. "Hail Hydra."

As the man carrying her walked her out and through the back door, Savannah attempted to scream, achieving only a strangled moan. Terror squeezed her throat before darkness overcame her.

 **XxXxXxX**

 **Just a little taste of what's to come ;)**

 **If you guys enjoyed, please like/favorite/follow!**

 **I you have any ideas for the future, thoughts on this chapter and want to see it continue, leave a review! I love hearing from you guys!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Sendings lots of love**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **Melody 3**


End file.
